


Make It Up

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Make up sex, Sexy Times, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: after an argument, Robron aren't speaking. Victoria gets fed up and takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up

"Again? Again? Really?"  
Robert looked up,  
"It's not my fault okay?"  
Victoria threw her hands up,  
"You're an actual. Real life. Nightmare."  
"It wasn't my fault Vic!"  
Victoria put a hand on her hip and Robert sat back,  
"Not your fault? I'm married to Aaron's BEST friend. You realise this? I hear everything."  
Robert huffed out a breath and folded his arms,  
"Robert?"  
Robert looked away; not wanting to meet Victoria's eye,  
"ROBERT."  
He jumped,  
"I told him he didn't show any affection okay? I said it didn't feel like I was even in a relationship with him."  
Victoria dropped her arm,  
"Oh Rob..."  
Robert looked at her,  
"I didn't want it to be an argument. It just...I went to take his hand and he pulled away and...I got fed up. I love him...Vic and it just...it doesn't feel like he loves me."  
Victoria sat beside him and sighed; Robert was about to say something when he was cut off by Victoria smacking the back of his head,  
"You think he doesn't love you? You really think that?"  
Robert rubbed the back of his head,  
"What the hell Victoria?"  
She grabbed his arm and stood up; pulling him to his feet,  
"You're an idiot."  
She pulled him from the house and down the road to the pub. She walked him in and led him to the back,  
"Vic I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna see him."  
"Shut up. I don't care."  
She pushed him onto the sofa,  
"Stay there."  
"I'm not gonna st-"  
"ROBERT I SWEAR TO GOD."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"Okay okay...god."  
She left the room and Robert stood up; suddenly very nervous being stood in Aaron's living room. Victoria appeared back in the room and grabbed his arm,  
"Upstairs. Right now."  
Robert tried to argue with her but failed as she dragged him up the stairs and pushed Aaron's bedroom door opened. Aaron looked up from his position sitting on the bed,  
"Uh what the hell are you doing?"  
Victoria pulled Robert round and pushed him into the room,  
"You two are gonna make up. You hear me?"  
"I'll just leave."  
Victoria held a key up and winked at them before slamming the door shut and locking it. Robert looked at the closed door then back at Aaron,  
"Did you know that door had a key?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No...damn it."  
Robert smirked then leant back against the wall. Aaron watched him for a moment,  
"You alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Just a minor head injury."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert met his eye,  
"Nothing."  
He rubbed his nose,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron pulled his knees to his chest,  
"No. Not really."  
Robert pulled his sleeves over his hands and shrugged,  
"Yeah, well..."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I'm sorry I snapped."  
Robert looked up,  
"Sorry I made you."  
"You didn't make me. I...you're right- I don't make a big show of affection with you but it's not because I don't want to...I just...I don't know...I just don't."  
Robert wrapped his arms around himself,  
"Do you not...I mean is it me?"  
Aaron looked at him and dropped his legs,  
"No...no no god no."  
Robert looked down at his shoes and Aaron stood up,  
"Robert I love you. I love the frigging bones of you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Then show it? Do you know how much I want to wrap my arms around you? Kiss you? Touch you? I want to be like all those other couples. I mean I get the not wanting PDA but even when we're on our own? It hurts Aaron."  
Aaron winced slightly and looked away,  
"I'm scared of it. I'm scared of opening up and showing you this affection because...because what if I lost you again? What if I give in completely and you decide you don't want me?"  
Robert looked at him like he was crazy,  
"Not want you? Aaron look at me. I have literally turned my life around to get you. I just want to be...normal with you...I love you."  
Aaron walked over and pulled Robert into a hug; holding him tightly and pushing his face into Roberts neck and breathing in his smell. Robert smiled and gripped Aaron's shirt before pulling back slightly,  
"So we okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I'll try harder I swear to you."  
Robert cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs,  
"Just be my boyfriend yeah?"  
Aaron leant in and kissed him; pushing him back against the wall and deepening it.  
"I'll show you how affectionate I can be."  
Robert grinned as he gripped Aaron's shirt,  
"Yeah?"  
He pressed a quick kiss to his lips,  
"Bring it on."  
Aaron reached down and cupped Robert as he kissed him before pulling him over and pushing him against the desk,  
"Whoops."  
Robert lurched forward and grabbed Aaron's shirt; pulling it off before working his own off. The trousers followed just after Aaron was slammed into the wall again and soon they were naked and grappling each other for control,  
"I wanna ride you."  
"Fine by me."  
Aaron climbed from the bed and rooted around in the drawer for the lube. He chucked it at Robert who got to work quickly; opening himself up before climbing to his knees as he watched Aaron stroke himself,  
"Need a hand?"  
Aaron smirked and grabbed the condom; rolling it onto himself then climbing back on the bed. He sat with his legs stretched and smiled as Robert straddled him. They kissed; Aaron pushing his hands through Roberts hair and pressing kisses to his throat as the man held his cock in place so he could sink onto it.  
"Oh god....mmm yeah."  
Aaron dropped his head back as Robert sank fully. He lifted it and kissed him again; one hand drifting down to hold his hip as he rose and sank in a steady rhythm,  
"God I love make up sex."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him again as he picked up his pace.

The crash made Victoria nervous. She looked up at the ceiling then over to Chas who just shrugged and turned to serve someone else,  
"That didn't sound good."  
Adam took a sip of his beer,  
"Nah they're probably just hurling insults."  
She waited a moment until the second bang happened,  
"I'm gonna check on them."  
She disappeared out back and up the stairs. She opened the door and looked into the room just in time to see her brother sink back down onto a moaning Aaron's cock. She squeaked and closed the door again before running downstairs,  
"They still going at it?"  
"What? No. Fine. They're fine."  
Victoria sat down and grabbed Adam's beer; taking a deep gulp as he stared at her,  
"You okay babe?"  
She nodded and sat back,  
"Fine."  
Adam laughed and moved to get up,  
"Don't go up there!"  
He looked at her,  
"I was...gonna get you a drink. Are you alright?"  
Chas looked over and grinned,  
"I know that look. You caught them didn't you?"  
Victoria's face was burning as she nodded. Chas laughed,  
"We've all been there love."  
Victoria shook her head,  
"I can never sleep again."  
Chas leant against the bar,  
"Well...at least they've made up eh?"

Aaron walked from the back room into the bar and grinned at Robert,  
"You're home early."  
He walked straight over and kissed him; taking Robert and everyone else by surprise.  
"Well hello. Yeah meeting finished early."  
Aaron smiled and stood beside him; one hand on the small of Roberts back and his nose brushing the mans jaw,  
"What're you doing tonight?"  
Robert took a sip of beer as he slung an arm around Aaron's shoulders. He leant into his ear and whispered,  
"Well I was hoping you."  
Aaron grinned again and kissed his jaw before turning to Chas,  
"I'm staying at Robs tonight."  
Chas blinked in surprise,  
"You alright love? You seem...different."  
Aaron smiled and took Roberts beer to take a sip,  
"Mmm I'm fine. Why?"  
"No...no reason."  
She looked at Robert who shrugged slightly and turned to kiss Aaron's head,  
"Shall we sit?"  
They moved to a corner where Aaron sat beside Robert and started leaning into talk to him. Chas walked over to where Victoria was sitting with Adam,  
"Well I guess your plan worked. They seem happier than ever."  
Victoria smiled at them and nodded,  
"Yeah they do."  
Chas smiled and squeezed her shoulder,  
"Don't worry love, the nightmares will fade."  
Victoria laughed as she looked over to her smiling brother and his boyfriend; all of a sudden no longer upset about what she'd accidentally seen.


End file.
